Motherhood
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: I guess it's a squeal to Fatherhood almost. Only moments away from delievering her baby, Seras reflects her thoughts of becoming a mother for the first time. One-shot. Slight HansXSeras


**I guess you could say that this is a squeal to Fatherhood almost. That story did so well I thought of doing a story in Seras's shoes.**

**In this story, Seras reflects her thoughts of being a mother for the first time just before her baby is born. And goes through many doubts of herself and the doubt that Hans would be there with her or not.**

**Let the choas of giving birth begin!**

**I DON'T OWN HELLSING!**

Motherhood

She was going to kill him, no she was going to torture him first until he bags for forgiveness, then she was going to kill him. And then once she was done with him she'll go after Sr Integra and kill her… well maybe not kill, just give her a light scolding more like it. But right now she was in a murderous mood.

Why the hell did Integra decide tonight of all nights not to only send her Master off on a mission but Hans to. For crying out loud those two are strong on their own, they don't need each other to back them up! Maybe for her, she might need back up but not them! Ever since she was declared unfit to go out on missions she was left back at the manor with her boss and Schrödinger to keep her company. Oh how she wished she could go out with her Master like in the old days before Millennium made themselves known to Hellsing, to fight monsters and protect the innocent before they became mindless zombies, also known as Ghouls. But after the final attack on the zeppelin where the Major was located on, things changed.

Seras wince painfully as she grinded her teeth together from the pain that shot through her.

Who would have known that on the zeppelin her whole life would turn upside down by the Captain of the Millennium? She didn't know what to expect when she was facing off with the Captain then, other than that he was the enemy that stood in her way. At first she thought he was another FREAK like Zorin and Walter but when they fought head on she quickly realized that he was an original, but worse of all he was a werewolf. A beast that Seras had never faced before, let alone know how to fight against one. Ah heck Aulcard didn't even tell her that werewolves were very much real like vampires.

But with the help of Pip she was able to keep her ground agents him and fought him back. But when she bit his neck and broke the FREAK chip that was controlling him, well… it was not a good time to be her.

The way he looked at her when he was free from the collar of Millennium scared her shitless, and yet… it excided her to. After that one look that he gave her everything became one giant blur to her until she found the werewolf on top of her, half naked, and kissing her roughly. She was beyond freaked out then and tried desperately to push the male off her, which he was in the process of ridding her uniform. But the feel of his muscles under her figure tips and the hard bulge that pressed agents her thigh, which should have freaked her out even more but didn't, only seemed to arouse her and want him as much he wanted her. And before she knew it her instincts took over as she finally gave into the wolf.

It wasn't until Integra came in on them in the middle of their 'mating session' that Seras realized what she just did. She was beyond embarrassed at what she did and was so ashamed for her lack of will power. But of course it only got worse when her Boss offered the former Captain a spot in the Hellsing Organization, where they would have to work together.

But to her surprise she didn't find it as horrible as she thought it would be. In fact it was the complete opposite really, instead of growing apart from one another they just grew closer to each other. And the growing bond only became stronger when Seras learned she was pregnant.

Which brings us to her murderous mood and her uncomfortable state, it seems that the same night that Hans was sent out on emission their baby decided to come.

Seras screeched as she felt another contraction hit her.

Where the hell is Schrödinger! He was with her when her water broke and went off to find Sr Integra, which was like seven minutes ago! Oh if she saw that boy again she was going to rip his stupid pretty little head off!

As if on cue, the door to her room open and entered her Boss with Schrödinger nervously following behind her. Her previous thoughts of killing the cat-boy was gone in a blink of an eye as she focused on Integra making her way over towards her bed she was on.

"How are you feeling Seras?" her Boss asked.

"Like hell." She sighed once the contraction was over, for now.

Integra chuckled. "Well then at least we know you are doing fine. Now let's just see where we are. Schrödinger, get over here and help Seras sit up while I check were she is."

"Yes sir." Schrödinger said nervously, but did as he was told and helped Seras sit up.

The vampire was grateful that her Boss had took a medical coerce in birthing, or otherwise it would be quite strange if she had to go to the hospital. She could even image the horrified looks on the doctors and nurses face when they had to help a vampire give birth to a hybrid baby that was half vampire and half werewolf. And she was sure it wouldn't be any easier for them if a six foot werewolf was in the delivery room with them while the once former Count Dracula, a decedent of Van Hellsing, a boy that was born in lab that was ment to kill the Count, and a whole group of vampire hunters sitting in the waiting room. Oh yeah, she was sure that doctors and nurse would have a heart attack.

With that amuse thought in her head; she didn't notice Integra check to see how wide she was until she spoke.

"It looks as if we only have very little time before the baby arrives."

"How long vould you think it vould be. Ve've can't let the Captain miss this." The cat-boy asked.

That question seemed to startle the Draculina as she quickly grew nervous and worried at what he said.

What if Hans didn't make it on time?

Oh god what if he missed the wonderful event of witnessing his own child of being born. Ah heck, the least the man could do was be here, after all he did put this kid in her. So if he knewn what was good for him he better show up for this.

"Well I predict that it will be in an hour or less." said Integra.

"Wait, that soon! They're not even back yet!" Seras yelled.

"Relax Seras, that overgrown mutt will be here. I'll go call in to see what their progress is. But for now try to relax, Schrödinger will be here to assist you."

"Okay, but please and hurry!"

Her Mater's master smiled. "Don't worry Seras, just try to relax."

The Draculina nodded as she watched Integra quickly leave the room to make the call.

"You're not going to rip my head off again, are you?" the cat-boy asked nervously.

"No. Would you please go get my white nightgown for me." she signed out.

He did as she commanded, Schrödinger went to her dresser and brought back the gown she requested. Once she had it he disappeared to allow her to change… and to get away from her to.

As she changed into her gown Seras tried to focus her mind on something else other the fact that Hans wasn't here. But no matter how hard she tried her mind still wondered to the fact Hans might miss seeing their child being born. The fact that made her sad even more then angry, but then an idea struck her that made her freeze in fear.

What if he doesn't come back at all?

What if somehow the vampire or whatever they were facing was much more powerful than they thought what if it somehow killed the Captain? Then he'll never see their child ever and that she would be a widow or something. Or worse, what if he decided to ditch her and the baby and run away! She can't be a single mom she just can't! Ah, if that bastard dared to ran off on her right after he knocked her up she'll make him pay!

But then again she knew there would be no way that her Master would allow him to abandon her like that. Plus if he abandoned Hellsing then he would be mark as a traitor and that Sr Integra wanted him hunted down and dragged back to the manor. So the chances of him trying to leave her were quite unlikely. And besides she knew that he had more honor then that, more than his other fellow Nazis that's for sure.

Once she replaced her uniform with her long white nightgown another contraction hit her. Wincing in pain, Seras grabbed her belly with one hand as she grabbed hold of the bed frame with the other.

'Damn, these things are getting harder to deal with. This was much worse than the time I was shot before I became a vampire!' She hissed in her mind.

"Schrödinger!" She called out.

In a blink of an eye Schrödinger appeared in front of her with a worried expression. Quickly he helped into the king size bed, but before he took take off to find more pillows for her, Seras grabbed his hand and tightly squeezed it so hard it surely have broken his hand.

"Ahhhh!" They both screamed in pain.

Once the contraction passed, Seras dropped his hand leaned back panting.

"My hand…" the former warrant officer whined in agony.

"Sorry." She muttered, feeling slightly guilty.

He cracked a sad looking grin at her before he took off.

She felt slightly guilty for breaking Schrödinger's hand and even guiltier at the fact he's racing around to help her out. She wondered if her child will be as helpful and cheerful as him, almost like her. Or could he or she be more like Hans, quite and serious. It was hard to say and she wasn't sure how to deal with the baby if it did get one or the other.

She knew that even after giving birth that she wouldn't be able to go out on missions for a long time. She needed time to let her body recover and that she would need to care for the baby for the first year or two. In fact her whole life will be revolved around her child from now on; everything will change in her life.

Seras always dreamed of having a family with a loving husband and a child or two. But never did she imagine having a lover as a werewolf that was a former Nazi captain and giving birth to their first child that was a half vampire and half werewolf.

Schrödinger returned soon after words with more pillows for Seras and then took off to check in with Integra.

What would she do once the baby came? Would she be able to raise it like a human does to their child, or was their some sort of special werewolf or vampire way in raising their kids. It was hard to say for she didn't know either of them and her Master wasn't very helpful of giving the information she needed either.

What if she raised it wrong, what if she made a bad move and it turned into a blood thirsting killing machine, much like Master. What if it neglected her, or even hated because of her soft weak heart? She felt like she wanted to cry her eyes out right now at all these unwanted questions popping into her head. In fact she did cry for her hormones were running on high right now.

She didn't know what to do anyway and was heavy doubts about her parenting abilities. In fact she wasn't sure if she ready to be a mom yet, or one period.

Just then the door open again to her, but to her surprise it reveal not only her Boss and Schrödinger but Hans as well! Her crying ceased as a large smile formed on her face. But then the smile soon disappeared as an angry scowl appeared on her face.

"You!" She yelled, pointing to the werewolf.

At this the former Captain looked a little startled.

"You did this to me!" She shrieked and picked up the night stand and through it at him. "You did this to me and you were going to leave me to!"

Quickly Hans dodge the night stand and other objects that were in Seras reach.

"How could you do this to me?"

_I vasn't going to leave you, I swear! I vould never leave you! The mission took longer than ve thought!_ He tried to assure her.

She continued to through things at him until she stopped in her tracks from another contraction and shrieked in pain.

"Sounds like we're close now." Integra said calmly, walking towards the Draculina that was in pain.

"That was quite a show Police Girl." Alucard said with a smirk on his face as he stepped into the room.

"Shut up!" she yelled at Alucard, not in the mood to deal with his crap.

"Alucard, leave and take Schrödinger with you. It's seems that it's time to bring the newest member of Hellsing out." Sr Hellsing declared.

That caught Seras by surprise, realizing for the first time her boss has changed into a blue/green robes that doctors wore and that her hair was pulled back. "What now?"

Integra nodded. "Yes, you're going to be a mother in a few short minutes."

In a few minutes? She wasn't ready for this; she wasn't ready to be responsible for caring another being. What if she dropped her baby? Or worse what if she loses it?

"Yes my master." Alucard grin and bowed to Integra. "Come along Schrödinger it won't be pretty in here in the next few minutes."

"Kay, good luck Captain!" the cat-boy flashed a grin at everyone before followed Alucard out.

"Now get over here mutt and help support Seras while I deliver your baby." Integra barked.

Doing as he was instructed the werewolf didn't waste any time rushing to the Draculina and help her.

"Alright Seras when I tell you to push I want you to push as hard as you can, do you understand?" Her Boss asked, getting ready for the baby.

She nodded in response and prepared herself for the pain to come.

It took longer than expected to deliver the baby, almost an hour really. But they were making steady but slow progress. Seras did her best to push the baby out of her body and found it more difficult then she expected. She held on to Hans's hand for dear life during the whole agonizing pain, she was pretty sure she broke his hand to. But right now she didn't really care for the pain he was feeling for she was going through a pain that was ten times worse, and besides his hand probably healed in a matter of seconds.

After all the yelling, screaming, crying, and pain their beautiful healthy little baby girl finally arrived. Seras smiled down the baby girl in her arms with Hans hugging her from behind on their bed.

Christine Victoria Gunsche was the name they picked out if the baby turned out to be a girl. She was small and adorable as to be expected, she has her mother's skin tone and dark blonde hairs on her head that would be the same shade as Seras when she got a little older. She also had Han's baby blue eyes when she looked up to her parents for the first time.

This was perhaps the happiest moment in Seras life, other than the time she realized that she loves Hans, but close enough. But over all she couldn't believe that she made such a sweet little thing as Christine. Maybe being a mother wouldn't be so hard, as long as she remembered that she'd always had Hans with her and everyone else in the Hellsing Organization.

Feeling her eyes growing heavy, the Draculina leaned her head back against Hans's chest as she closed her eyes with a smile.

The werewolf smiled down at his mate as he watched her drift off to sleep with their baby still in her arms. Gently he planted a kiss on the top of her head and pulled her towards him a little more as he watched their child dose off like her mother.

**I don't own Christine Victoria Gunsche, she belongs to Souzou Sayaku. She has awsome artwork of Hans and Seras that you should all check out.**

**I could have made the ending longer but I didn't want to ruin the sweet family moment to much.**

**Please review!**


End file.
